flashforwardfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
White to Play
|Image=WhitetoPlay.jpg |season=1 |episode=02 |Aired=01/10/09 |Writer=David S. Goyer & Mark Guggenheim |Director=David S. Goyer |Gueststars=Shohreh Aghdashloo - Nhadra Udaya Lee Thompson Young - Al Gough Lynn Whitfield - Anastasia Markham Marina Black - Xerife Keegan Michael Massee - Jogador de Xadrez Alan Ruck - Tomasi Lisa Darr - Diretora Byrne Stephanie Weir - Deirdre "Didi" Gibbons |Costars = Lennon Wynn - Charlie Benford Ryan Wynott - Dylan Simcoe Marquessa Moreland - Sonógrafa Sufe Bradshaw - Sra. Gerber Curtis Harris - Zack Piper Mackenzie Harris - Criança #1 Lucky Davis - Criança #2 Taylor Geare - Criança #3 Tiffany Shinn - Criança #4 Robbie Tucker - Criança #5 }} é o segundo episódio da primeira temporada de FlashForward. Ele foi exibido dia 1° de outubro de 2009. Mark e Demetri localizam um suspeito que pode ter relação com o apagão, e Olivia se encontra com o homem de sua visão. Sinopse Em Los Angeles Um grupo de crianças está deitado ao chão no lado de fora da escola. Charlie Benford está segurando um bicho de pelúcia, encarando-os, obviamente desconfortável. Um garoto se levanta e diz que o tempo acabou, e o resto das crianças também se levantam, imediatamente perguntando uma à outra o que viram. O primeiro garoto pergunta para Charlie o que ela viu enquanto o resto das crianças se aproximam dela. Ela diz que não quer brincar de blecaute, e as outras crianças a confrontam por ela não estar brincando junto. O garoto começa a puxar o bicho de pelúcia, arrancando seu braço. Charlie empurra o menino para o chão e pega o braço de volta. Uma adulta, provavelmente uma professora, a vê e segue até ela, mas Charlie corre para a rua enquanto a mulher a persegue. Ela cruza a rua e chega até uma barreira militar. mostra à Anastasia o vídeo do Suspeito Zero.]] Mark Benford e Aaron Stark estão em uma reunião do AA, quando um homem, aparentemente alterado, fala sobre sua dificuldade em lidar com o que viu em seu flashforward. Mark o interrompe, dizendo-lhe para sair e poupar-lhes tudo o que ele tem a dizer. Então ele e Aaron saem. Mark diz que está enlouquecendo com essas coisas, e Aaron diz que todos também, mas de maneiras diferentes. Mark está indo ao trabalho, mas recebe uma ligação da escola de sua filha., onde ele se encontra com Olivia e a diretora Byrne, que manifesta sua preocupação por Charlie não contar sua visão. Então, Mark e Olivia discutem a situação, tomando a conclusão que Charlie deve ter visto o homem da visão de Olivia. Eles decidiram ser fortes, e não se separar, por mais difícil que fosse, e Mark até volta a fazer algumas piadas sarcásticas sobre seu casamento. No escritório do FBI, Janis Hawk está explicando sobre o Mosaico Coletivo para Anastasia Markham, mencionando que o site teve 600 mil histórias adicionadas nas últimas 17 horas. Anastasia expressa dúvida sobre a legitimidade da investigação do Mosaico, mas sua opinião muda quando assiste ao vídeo de segurança que mostra o Suspeito Zero, quem eles determinaram como sendo um homem, baseando-se nas probabilidades e análises investigativas. Olivia leva Charlie e seu ursinho de pelúcia ao Hospital, onde ela trabalha, e diz a Bryce Varley que a baba não foi encontrada. Depois fala brevemente com Bryce, e Charlie diz que o ursinho está machucado, então Olivia leva o brinquedo a uma sala vazia, e começa a costurá-lo. Enquanto ela está trabalhando, Lloyd Simcoe se aproxima, e diz que gostaria de conhecer a cirurgiã que salvou a vida de seu filho e agradecê-la. Ele revela também que sabe muito pouco sobre seu filho, pois ele foi separado dele quando bebê, e ficou com a mãe, mas ela morreu no Apagão, e ele não sabe como dar a noticia seu filho, e pede ajuda de Olivia. Ela diz que o Doutor Varley pode responder as suas perguntas e ajudá-lo. Back at the FBI field office, Demetri Noh argues with Mark regarding the friendship bracelet he is wearing, accusing that if he wears it then he wants the future to happen. Mark expresses that he doesn't, then tries to change the subject by entering his office and asking Demetri about the progress on the Mosaic Investigation. Janis interrupts them, announcing that "D. Gibbons" is here to see Demetri. Janis, Mark, Demetri and Stan Wedeck meet in Mark's office and ask their visitor, a woman named Didi Gibbons, about her vision, in which she is talking about Mark and Demetri. After, Mark confronts Stan about his vision, and Stan reveals that he was on the toilet during the vision as well as when blackout occurred. He mentions he saw a man drowning in a urinal when he woke up and gave him mouth to mouth, then threatens an obviously amused Mark to transfer him if he should tell anyone. Olivia e Charlie estão deixando o hospital quando eles passam pelo quarto da família Simcoe. Olivia pergunta se Charlie reconhece Lloyd, e ela diz que não. Contudo, quando Charlie vê Dylan, ela surta e começa a gritar, pergunando quem havia o machucado. Ela conta à Olivia que Dylan estava em seu sonho, mas quando pressionada para mais informações ela grita histericamente sobre Dylan ao invés de perguntar. Olivia meets Mark at his work to tell him about her eventful day. They argue about Lloyd and Mark expresses concern about her vision. They are interrupted by Demetri, who says that a fake mirror credit card with Didi Gibbons' name just bought a bus ticket in Utah. .]] Em Utah Mark e Demetri pegam um helicoptero para Pigeon, Utah onde eles encontraram a Xerife Keegan, que disse que ela nã oviu nada durante a GBO. O FBI e a Xerife do Departamento Pigeon vigiaram a estação de ônibus local, com a esperança de capturar a pessoa que clonou o cartão de credito de Didi, acreditando que essa pessoa é o verdadeiro "D. Gibbons". Entretanto, quando ninguém apareceu para pegar o bilhete do ônibus, e eles decidiram parar a missão, Demetri questionou a verossimilidade da visão de Mark. Quando eles estavam pensando em deixar o local, eles viram a fábrica abandonada de bonecas, a qual Mark conectou com uma fotografia que ele viu na visão dele. Ao entrarem na fábrica eles viram uma sombra se movendo no segundo andar. As they approach Mark sets off a booby trap which plays "Ring Around the Rosie" and causes some of the hanging dolls to bounce around. They bust into the door containing a shadow. They find a man holding an two open Zippo lighters, surrounded by computer equipment in glass cases filled with a liquid, including a computer with an active chess game on-screen. He recites a quote by Beilby Porteus and drops the lighters into two of the glass cases and they erupt in flames. Shots are fired in both directions and Sheriff Keegan is shot in the chest and killed. The man escapes and releases a cluster of grenades into the fire, setting off a massive explosion. In the aftermath, investigators find a cell phone and a white queen chess piece. They guess that whoever the man was, he was doing heavy duty computer hacking, connecting him with several hacking attempts including an attempt to hack the Mosaic Collective website. Demetri suggests he may have been investigating why this was happening as well. De Volta à Los Angeles Em Los Angeles, Olivia deixou o hospital quando viu Lloyd pensativo com uma xicara de café. Ele estava preocupado sobre o que falar para o filho dele, pois teria que assumir o papel dele como pai solteiro. Olivia aconselhou Lloyd a simplismente dizer para Dylan que ele o ama. Lloyd aceitou o conselho dela e foi até o filho, que pareceu entender o desaparecimento da mãe dele. Para surpresa de Lloyd, Dylan perguntou se ele viu Olivia. Demetri foi chamado até o escritório do FBI às 3 da manhã e encontrou Anastasia, Stan e Janis com uma informação: o celular que Mark e Demetri encontraram na fábrica de boneca fez uma chamada durante o blackout para alguém no estádio de baseball onde o Suspeito Zero estava, e eles afirmam que ele ligou para o Suspeito Zero. Mais Tarde, Demetri e Janis folhearam as 900.000 mensagens do site Mosaico Coletivo. Depois Didi Gibbons levou uma caixa de biscoitos recheados para eles. Quando Demetri está deixando o prédio, ele recebe uma chamada anonima de uma mulher que informou que ela viu durante o flashforward um arquivo da inteligencia que informava que Demetri seria morto em 15 de março de 2010. Na casa dos Benford, Mark está bebendo cerveja de gengibre e encarando o fogo da lareira, obviamente perturbado. Olivia senta-se próximo a ele e eles conversam, parecendo estarem com um humor melhor quando um com o outro. Ela pergunta porque ele acendeu o fogo, e nós vemos a pulseira da amizade de Charlie queimando lá enquanto ele diz que o acendeu por nenhuma razão. Mais tarde, Mark vai ver Charlie, quem está acordada. Ela lhe diz que foi má na escola porque ela está assustada com o que viu em sua visão. Mark pergunta o que ela viu, e ela responde que "D. Gibbons é um homem mau". Curiosidades Notas de Produção * Na emissora norte-americana ABC, esse episódio teve 10.78 milhões de espectadores, quase empatando com o primeiro lugar. Músicas *Enquanto Mark prende a foto da boneca no painel do Mosaico, "Place to Be" por Nick Drake toca. Referências Culturais *'Twitter': o Diretor do FBI, Stan Wedeck ameaçou Mark Bedford transferi-lo se ele revelar detalhes da sua visão através de quaisquer meios, incluindo Twitter. *'Beilby Porteus': o jogador de xadrez narra uma citação de Porteus de Beilby, dizendo "Aquele que prevê calamidades, sofre com elas duas vezes".